


Confidence Is Towering Over Your Enemies In Six Inch Heels

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Humor, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Neither of them will outright admit it, but it seems that the issue of height has become a sticking point between Atem and SetoAnd neither of them are ever willing to back down from a challenge, no matter how stupid that challenge may be
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Confidence Is Towering Over Your Enemies In Six Inch Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of Pridecember- "Shoes", because you can't do shoes as a theme without doing heels

"....Are you kidding me?"

Seto glanced up from the book he was reading, eyebrows raised as he stared at his boyfreind

"What?"

"Are you really wearing those?"

Seto didn't have to glance down to know what Atem was referring to, the answer was a rather obvious one

"Yes, I thought your 'gender non-conforming' self would be rather proud of me for stepping outside of the masculine comfort zone,"

Atem looked more frustrated than anything

"I am, but MUST you do it in _six inch heels_?"

Seto resisted the rather strong urge to smirk

"Actually, these are only four inches,"

There was a vein on Atem's head that looked like it was about to burst, and a twitch in his eye that Seto suspected was going to grow with intensity the longer this conversation dragged on

"That isn't my point,"

"Then what _is_ your point?"

"My point is that you could have chosen any other way to explore your gender expression and you chose the way that would make you taller,"

"Yes, it makes me feel powerfull,"

Seto's smirk was growing

"And that's something that you, of all people, actually need?"

"There's no such thing as feeling too powerfull,"

Atem looked like he was having some kind of mental crisis

"There is _absolutely_ a thing as feeling too powerfull,"

Seto shrugged, sipping his coffee

"Why does it bother you?"

Atem glared at him, and Seto knew he was most likely biting his tongue to keep from saying what he had in mind

In the end, he merely huffed, turning on his heel (ha) and walking away

Score: Seto 1, Atem 0

~+~

"Ya' know what ya' gotta do don't'cha'?"

No, Atem very much did _not_ know what he had to do, that was the entire reason he was asking Joey in the first place

"No?"

"Just wear bigger heels,"

Atem didn't really want to admit it but.... that actually sounded kind of genius

~+~

"Are you serious?"

Smirking, Atem placed his hands neatly in his pockets, giving a small shrug and glancing down at his shoes

"What, don't you like them?"

"I like them just fine, I'm only wondering why you suddenly have interest in wearing shoes that are so tall,"

Seto may not have been wearing six inches before, but Atem was now

"I like them, I've always liked heels, have you never noticed?"

"I have, but typically your heels tend to be much smaller,"

Shrugging again, Atem perched himself elegantly on the edge of Seto's desk and crossed one leg over the other

"Well I felt like a change, much as you did,"

Seto's eyes narrowed, nose wrinkling breifly before he forced a smile and leaned back in his chair

"I like them," he noted

"They make you look taller,"

Atem looked like he was about to rip Seto's head off

~+~

"This is getting ridiculous,"

Seto didn't even bother looking up this time, too busy adjusting the settings of his new duel disk

"And what exactly do you find so ridiculous?"

"You, in eight inch heels, as though you aren't tall enough already,"

"Carefull Pharaoh, it's starting to sound as though you have some sort of problem with me being taller,"

Atem opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, clearly refusing to give in to the taunting and narrowing his eyes

"This isn't over,"

"I have no doubt,"

~+~

Seto had to admit, he didn't see this coming

He had expected alot of potential reactions to their little game of height-chicken, but for Atem to show up in ten inch heels- with platforms, for that matter- was really not one of them

"How are you walking in those?"

Atem looked properly pleased with himself

"It isn't that difficult,"

Now _that_ Seto found utterly hard to believe

"Take them off, you're going to end up breaking your neck in those things,"

"I don't believe so,"

Eyes rolling, the playfullness that had colored this little game of their's before was gone now

"I'm not kidding around Atem, you're going to get hurt,"

"Really? Coming from the man who once hosted a dueling tournament on a _blimp_? You're afraid for my well being,"

He had a point, but Seto wasn't interested in acknowledging it at the moment

"That isn't the point, the point is that I finally yanked your royal ass out of the afterlife and I'm not interested in having to do it a second time this year,"

"Oh relax, I'll be fine, this isn't as dangerous as you seem to think it is,"

He said that, but when Seto looked down at the overly cautious steps he was taking, he found it hard to believe

"I completely disagree, this ridiculous game has gone on long enough, it's time to end it and take off the shoes of death,"

"You're the one who started it to begin with," Atem pointed out

"Yes because I thought your entire... _thing_ with trying to make yourself taller to compete with me was ridiculous and I wanted you to see how stupid you were being!"

Atem opened his mouth to argue, but then promptly paused, closing it and narrowing his eyes

"I-... what....? What do you mean trying to make myself taller to compete with you? I never did any such thing,"

Now Seto was thoroughly confused, tilting his head slowly

"What...?"

"Where did you hear that ridiculous theory?" Atem snorted, clearly amused

"Your dumbass freinds said so!!"

Atem put his hands up, a look of utter confusion on his face

"...I... believe I need some further explanation on that...."

"When we opened the tournament last month and you put on those heeled leather boots, I mentioned them to Wheeler and he said that you were probably trying to make yourself taller because you hated always presenting competitions next to me because you always get overshadowed,"

Pursing his lips, Atem started to rub his face

There was so much wrong with that...

So.... _so_ much wrong with that....

"I think he was joking,"

"I disagree,"

"Even if he wasn't, are you _really_ telling me that you took advice from Joey? You can't stand eachother,"

"I did not take _advice_ from anyone, I thought that your insecurities about being short were stupid and I tried to prove that to you,"

Atem rubbed his head, wondering where in his life he had gone wrong to bring him to this moment

"...Fine, I'm done arguing, can we both just agree that this entire experiment was foolish?"

"Can _you_ agree to take off the death shoes?"

Atem rolled his eyes, but he supposed that wasn't too much to ask

"If you can agree not to keep trying to make yourself taller,"

Lips ticking up into a small smirk, Seto nodded

"Fine, you have my word,"

Sealing the deal with a kiss, Atem immediately went about following through with his end of things- taking the staggeringly high heels off

And Seto.... went to his laptop to cancel the order for the twelve inch heels he had previously placed


End file.
